


The Crackhead Adventures of Tomorrow by Together

by moachiii



Category: MCND (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Multi, Principle Kim Namjoon, Rich Choi Beomgyu, Soft Huening Kai, Student Choi Beomgyu, Student Choi Soobin, Student Council President Kang Taehyun, Student Huening Kai, Student Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moachiii/pseuds/moachiii
Summary: txt being crackheads in a group-chat that kai created
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Crown🎠

**hueining added yeonjun taehyun and soobin and beomgyu to a group chat**

**hueining named it Genz**

yeonjun:what is this

beomgyu: yeah who are you peole

taehyun: people*

beomgyu: eww a grammar natzi 

taehyun :IM KOREAN 

huening Kai: don't tell me i added the wrong people

yeonjun: yep pretty sure you did

Huening Kai: ...

soobin : 

beomgyu: is that jimin hyung?

yeonjun: you know jimin hyung 

beomgyu: yee

huening Kai: wait hyung!! thank god i thought i added some pedos

taehyun: well yeonjun hyung is the oldest so he kinda is a pedo

yeonjun:

huening kai: wait how do you know that ?

taehyun: we go to the same school 

Huening Kai:

beomgyu: am i the only one who doesn't have memes of jimin hyung

soobin;wait WE GO TO THEE SAME SCHOOL?

taehyun: yes i made that clear

soobin: how do you know??

taehyun: im class president 

yeonjun: we have a class president?? 

beomgyu: ah i get it you that short kid that bosses everyone as he pleases

taehyun : wtf did you just say

taehyun : you do know i could get you expelled for cyber bullying right

beomgyu: wait no im sorrt jajaj pls forgive me

hueining kai since we go to the same school how about we get to know each other UWU

taehyun : no i dont have time for riends i hqve to focous on my studies

beomgyu: is that why you are always sitting alone at lunch

taehyun: i will get you suspended

beomgyu: hoe please you dont even know my name

taehyun: choi beomgyu

born March 13th, 2001

beomgyu; HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT

taehyun being on student council gets me info about students

soobin: is that illegal

taehyun it is if someone finds out

soobin okay this bitch is crazy

huening Kai: do me me!

taehyun: 

Huening Kai

August 14th, 2002

Hueningkai: woah how did you get my picture that i posted on instargram but deleted??

taehyun: uh um..it just showed up on your profile so 

Hueningkai: okay!

yeonjun: 

taehyun: i would be nice to me if i were yall i got dirt on yall hoes

yeonjun: please everyone knows im bi

beomgyu: 

yeonjun: is that a meme of yourself 

beomgyu: yeah part of the reason im still single

soobin; info liek what 

taehyun : glad u asked choi soobin the one who burnt down the whole elementary school in 2nd grade

beomgyu: i choked

soobin: HEY it was an accident

yeonjun: how do you accidentally burn down a school

soobin: i tried heating up bread in the oven

beomgyu:HQGAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

huieningkai: 

beomgyu: I FUCKKDKDJ YELLEDMDJM

taehyun:

Soobin you know what bitch les square up 

taehyun: alright bitch its on

taehyun: where we meeting?

soobin: the park behind my house 

taehyun: wait I can't meet you at that time 

soobin: why? you scared bitch

taehyun no you abomination i got student council meetings 

soobin: oh well how about after?

taehyun: piano

soobin: dayum your schedule is packed

taehyun:thats what happen when you actually have a life

hueningkai: HEY

soobin: okay how about tomorrow

taehyun: its a deal prepare to gets your ass beat

soobin: please what are you gonna do bite my ankles?

taehyun: stfu you flat footed bitch👺🔪

yeonjun: yall oompa loompas need to chill

taehyun: you tryna get your ass beat too?

soobin: you tryna get your ass beat too?

hueiningkai: why are you guys fighting i made this group chat so i could have bff's

yeonjun: did you just turned yourself into a meme?

hueinigkai:

yeonjun: why do you have memes of me?

hueiningkai: i dont beomgyu hyung gave it to me!

yeonjun: Beomgyu why go you have pics of me 👁👄👁🔪

**beomgyu made a group chat beomgyu added hueiningkai and yeonjun**

**beomgyu named the chat who will win!**

beomgyu: i bet you oompa loompas are wondered why you all are here?

yeonjun: tf you calling an oompa loompa

huieningkai: frfr

beomgyu: if hoes could read

beomgyu: im making a group chat to bet on who will win

kai: win what?

yeonjun: yee what

beomgyu: the bet idiots 🙄

huieningkai; oh i think soobin hyung will win!!

beomgyu: really because he is tall

hueiningkai: yeah i guess i also saw him working out

hueiningkai: he has nice abs

yeonjun: you saw his abs

yeonjun: lucky

beomgyu: wdym lucky 

yeonjun: im not going to argue over this but...i like soobin

beomgyu:

yeonjun: whats with that face

beomgyu: nothing

✑ ─── ─── ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─── ─── ───

Hi thank u for reading 


	2. Roller Coaster 🎢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE DID WHAT?!?!

It was the day of the infamous Taebin fight and taehyun was ready Taehyun who has been taking Boxing for 5 years and Soobins only advantage was dodging and Being a Tall bean 

Yeonjun and Soobin private chat

Yeonjunnie: are you prepared ??

Soobean: prepared for what???

Yeonjunnie: the fight with taehyun

Soobean: oh that we called it off 

Yeonjunnie: ……… huh? When.??

Soobean: yeah somehow the fight got to principal Kim???

Yeonjunnie: oh well I wonder how that happened hahahahahaha

Flash back~

Principal Kim namjoon was in his office dealing with a broken ceiling in classroom AB when secretary jimin knocked on the wooden door to his office “ Mr.Kim you have an anonymous letter” he said putting the anonymous letter on the tired principals desk 

He sighed what is it now he just wanted to go home to eat his Husbands wonderful cooking he opened the letter To find a note inside which was a ripped page in a notebook He took it a broo got out the note read 

I ain’t no snitch but I heard two students where fighting next week and I just wanted to inform you before they get injured you wouldn’t want your students hurt -anon

Mr. Kim read once more trying to recognize the messy handwriting Mr. Park The principally called jimin entered yes Mr.Kim where did you get this he asked Jimin shrugged I just found it on the front desk Namjoon pushed up his glasses he could just get through every student and ask them who was fighting or he could Just speak through the loud speaker and inform all the students that who ever will be fighting on and off campus will be suspended which he did Taehyun Doing student council errands heard this and stopped in his tracks quickly excused himself and headed to the bathroom which he quickly texted soobin “the fight is off” and went on about his day soobin who was in his class received the text from Taehyun and quickly responded whith a quick “👌” 

Back to Yeonbin chat

Yeonjunnie: that’s tuff

Soobean: ehh not really I didn’t want to fight him anyway 

Yeonjunnie: wdym?

Soobean: it means fighting requires moving something I do not do

Yeonjunnie: oh

Soo bean: well anyways wanna go to the mall this weekend?

Yeonjunnie: Wait LIKE A DATE?!?

Soobean: ?

Yeonjunnie: forget that I never said anything 

Soo bean: so you don’t want to go 

Yeonjunnie: I DO

Yeonjunnie: I mean

Yeonjunnie: yeah sure 😃

Soobean: are you flustered Yeonjun? 😏

Yeonjunnie: NO


	3. short(unfinished) stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I really don’t know wtf this is other than chaotic lmao

The 5 boys were in an ice cream parlor down the street from school since it ended early. “How could you eat strawberry ice cream” Yeonjun said in disgust. “oh shut up” soobin said in the same mocking tone “at least I don’t have mInT cHoCalAtE”. “0h my gosh shut the frack up explain what happened again?” Beomgyu asks Hueningkai since he had a first hand account of what happened earlier “well here is what happened-“

~FlAsHbAcK~👁👄👁

Hueningkai was Studying for his English test that was coming up in a few minutes and he didn’t study for it he knew he should’ve asked taehyun to help him study but he didn’t want taehyun to treat him as a baby- ‘why are you talking in third person?’ Soobin interrupted ‘do you want the story or not?’ Hueningkai asks the four of them the quad nodded there heads ok then, then he continued you might respond with “yess you are” but he reassures you he isn’t [🤡] Hueningkai prayed to the marmalade ghost (🌚) to make, haunt, or prevent this test from happ- ‘cut the cameras you prayed to the marmalade ghost?’ taehyun interrupts ‘Would you let him finish?’ beomgyu asks he was deep into the story as the two others were ‘Finee’ taehyun whined and looked towards the window finishing his vanilla ice cream ‘anyways’ Hueningkai continued  
\- [ ] looks like she(marmalade ghost)heard his plea because out of nowhere the students heard hissing sounds from the vents everyone looked up and it was like in slow motion as a cherry red snake fell from the vents onto head onto mr.hoseoks head it was silence for a moment then the chaos erupted people started screaming as they were scared of the snakes and others stared cheering then And the fire alarm rang the every fled end the others started clapping good story! 

hold on Yeonjun interrupted who pulled the fire alarm? He asks then a rat appeared out of literally no where AhhhH they screamed yeji laughed oh my gosh you idiots should’ve seen your faces she says  
The guys rolled there eyes whatever  
But Yeonjun was still thinking

Who pulled the fire alarm?

Hueningkai was in class when the snake fell on the tear her mr jungs head and he screamed o everyone else screamed. yoongi someone pulled the fire alarm and everyone panicked got out so the crew ditcheand went to an ice cream shop 

Please be gentle with me it's my first time Hueningkai whimpered Ok I'll try not to hurt you to  
much Soobin said You promise Hueningkai asked Soobin nodded "of course can I put my hands on you?" .

"Right there?" asked Hueningkai Yeah Soobin answered Hueningkai nodded I'm going to have to need words Soobin said looking at Hueningkai dead in the eyes "Yess" Hueningkai said nodding again Ok  
Soobin said but as soon as Soobin touched him Huening whimpered more loudly 

what did I hurt you? soobin asks fear in his eyes No your hands are cold sorry Hueningkai giggled I'll be more gentle soobin said with a caring look  
\- [ ]  
Why do I feel like I'm interrupting something beomgyu asks watching the interaction with a weird (😐) look on his face Bro same Taehyun agreed with a nod of his head 

they were at the park beomgyu taehyun kai soobin and Yeonjun just chilling Taegyukai were playing tag when kai sliped and fell on the slide and got a bruise as soobin was taking care of him then

Yeonjun came back from the bathroom with tickets  
Where did you get those tickets? beomgyu asks oh I found 8 of them on the floor you just found tickets on the floor taehyun asks dumbfounded Yeonjun nodded finding nothing wrong with stealing random tickets 

~MeAnWhIlE~  
.

.

.

YOU LOST THE TICKETS!? Jin scolded the younger ones Jimin Taehyung and Jungkook  
\- [ ] P  
no we misplaced them junglebook said how did you misplace them? yoongi asked on the verge of facepalming them. Well we were buying ice cream and Jimin had the tickets in his pockets they must of fell out taehyung shrugged

hoseok sighed well at least we don't have watch the movie he said already walking away. not so fast namjoon stoped the already walking away male we have to watch that movie I’m not wasting my money 

Hey didn’t you put that tracker on those a yoongi says. those exist?? taehyung asks no but the author put it in because she had no other ideas for this chapter (🤡)  
.

.

.

Alright the tracker says that the tickets are right here? Jin says asks that’s what it says then they look up to see 5 boys by the swings one was attending to a persons injury and the others where arguing it was Yeonjun and the other three boys plus one other guy. hey I know those kids yoongi says hoseok giggled sure you do jimin snickered lets see if he bows to you this time the others looked at the trio weirdly well let’s see if they know something the seven approached the five arguing kids

“YOU SEE TICKETS ON THE FLOOR YOU DONT PICK IT UP ANYONE WITH COMMEN SENSE WOULD KNOW THAT!,”.

“I DONT KNOW WHAT SENSE YOU HAVE IF YOU SEE MONEY YOU PICK IT UP THATS BASICALLY JESUS GIVING YOU A FREE BIRTHDAY GIFT!”.

WHAT THE FU- LOGIC IS THAT!!”

While the two were fighting Hueningkai noticed the presence of the seven other males but only recognized 3 hey yoongi hoseok and jimin hyung he said cheerfully 

Hi Hueningkai jimin said as cheerful as kai the others looked at them in  
Hi yoongi started but got interrupted by junglebook  
"you guys where arguing about tickets?" he asks 

Yeah taehyun said smugly giving a look to Yeonjun what that look for Yeonjun said glaring at the other Taehyun shrugged and rolled his eyes well what brings you here beomgyu asked trying to clear the tension Jin just got straight to the points have you guys seen 8 tickets around here the 4 looked to Yeonjun who was looking the other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and full of mistakes lol sorry 😔✌🏾
> 
> Also sorry try if it says junglebook I have no idea why it autocorrects it like that lmao


End file.
